The Roryz
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Rory decides to start a band. ...pure crack, written for wprincessluv. T because Puck swears.


**This actually stemmed from my gmail status... There was typo that said Roryz, and my friend noticed it, and we got talking until we came to the conclusion that Rory should start a band called the Roryz.**

**I made Puck be in it, because I can.**

**Enjoy the crack.**

Rory Flannigan walked into his maths class, deep in thought. He had spent yesterday trying to study in library only to have Finn decide to educate him on American media.

"Finn," he had tried to explain, "I'm all for learnin' more about Americans and what they love to watch on the television, but I'm tryin' to study!" Finn had waved a hand at this.

"Come on man, haven't the Irish heard of multitasking? Besides, Rachel bailed on our date because Kurt decided he couldn't stand her wardrobe anymore, and took her shopping with Blaine." Finn looked a bit upset when he mentioned Rachel canceling their date, so Rory decided to throw his friend a bone.

"All right Finn, but every hour we have to stop to study." Finn grinned and promised. Five hours later, Rory awoke to find himself on Finn's couch, a mess of popcorn surrounding the couch, a sleeping Finn, and a TV show playing with which he was unfamiliar.

_'Ted, I've got it,' proclaimed a blond man in a suit, 'We should start a- Wait for it... BAND!'  
>'OH MY GOD. WE SHOULD TOTALLY START A BAND.' Agreed the other man, presumably Ted.<em>

* * *

><p>Rory rubbed his forehead and yawned, looking around for the remote, and turning it off.<p>

So, here he was today in maths, and yet, Rory couldn't help thinking how much of a good idea it had seemed.

"I am going to start a band," Rory resolved.

"Good for you dude," said the scruffy student next to him, Brett. Rory could not fathom why the kid made him automatically think of the word 'homeless'.

-  
>Later, at lunch time, Rory was sitting with Kurt, Puck, Finn, Blaine, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana.<p>

Rory found himself thinking about the band idea again, and he was debating whether or not he should consult his friends.

"Rory? Rory!" Rory snapped out of his musings when Blaine practically shouted his name.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine smiled a little.

"I was just asking what was on your mind." Rory took this statement as proof that he was not meant to carry on with his resolution alone.

"I want to start a band," Rory explained to Blaine. Finn and Puck stopped talking to frown at him, Santana rolled her eyes, Kurt started laughing behind his hand, and Rachel kept right on talking at Kurt.

"I want to be in it," Brittany immediately said. Rory smiled.

"Anyone else want to be in it?" Brittany clasped her hands together, face full of enthusiasm.

"Puck! Puck, you should be in it!"

"What?" Puck very nearly spat out his chocolate milk. "What the hell are you smoking?" Brittany's shoulders drooped. Santana glared at Puck, silently telling him unless he gave Brittany what she wanted, Santana would tear off his balls.

He might've misinterpreted what Santana was implying through the glare, but then again, he wasn't going to take any chances. "Fine," he conceded, "I'm in."

"You know," Blaine said as he rubbed his chin, "I've always thought about being in a band." He looked to Kurt to see what he thought, only to find that Kurt was once more giving him one of those 'What is wrong with you?' looks.

"Great!" cheered Rory.

"Wait, wait, wait." interrupted Puck. "We need a name." He coughed into his hand awkwardly. "Not that I care about your," he paused when Santana glared at him once more. "-I mean our- stupid band."

"Oh. Hm. Well, I guess that's important, isn't it?"

"How about... the Leprechauns?" said Finn.

"Oh, genius contribution, superstar," Santana said sarcastically. "Another brilliant idea from Finn."

"How about the Pucksters?" Puck said.

"Your modesty never ceases to amaze me," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Hey," Puck said defensively, "I don't hear any other ideas!"

"Even so," said Blaine, "Why would we name it after you? It wasn't even your idea!"

"I've got it!" Brittany squealed. "We can be the Roryz!"

And thus... The Roryz were born.

**I might follow up, I might not.. I'm pretty lazy...**


End file.
